


Punishing Lovrina

by Naughty Silver (Aurya)



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Mind Break, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Naughty%20Silver
Summary: When Michael confronts Lovrina on Citadark Isle, she proclaims that XD001 - Cipher's ultimate Shadow Pokémon - has been rendered completely immune to purification. Having spent his entire journey trying to unmake the suffering of Shadow Pokémon, Michael decides to take punishing the Cipher Admin into his own hands.
Relationships: Lovrina/Ryuuto | Michael
Kudos: 21





	1. The Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell doesn't AO3 let you use diacritics in your tags? It's so annoying not being able to spell Pokémon correctly.
> 
> So, what am I doing here, right? Well, I've hosted my boyfriend's half-assed lemon after it got shut down, written a trollfic designed to LOOK like a lewd story so as to mess with him, and written a story as the aftermath of a dirty time expressly because I knew he could never do it. I figured I should write something explicit and cross that off the bucket list.
> 
> Yes, this is the first time I've written something explicit in prose. I'm not gonna beg you to go easy on me in the tags, but I will be moderating comments for the forseeable future so don't act like an ass if you're going to suggest improvements.

"Oh, you are _so_ mean!"

Lovrina knew she was in trouble now. Master Greevil had given her one chance to show she still deserved to be a Cipher Admin, fighting to defend Citadark Isle - and now she'd messed it up. Little Michael had Snagged her Shadow Pokémon and knocked out the rest of her team. His Ursaring and Shiftry were still standing there, and Michael himself had been glaring at her through the whole battle, ever since she said XD001 had been made immune to purification.

As she opened her mouth to speak again, the boy said something to his Pokémon, too fast for her to make out. Lovrina didn't have the chance to react before the Shiftry was standing at her side, his fan-hands glowing bright green like a Leaf Blade; as she stumbled away, Ursaring came up behind her, claws curling around her arms and pinning her.

"What?" She tried to fight. "What are you doing!? This is _so_ not okay! Let me go!"

Michael stepped forward. "You really think you're in a position to make demands right now?" he demanded. "Your Pokémon are knocked out, and mine are still raring to go. Do yourself a favor, and shut up."

He reached forward, and Lovrina yelped in surprise as he seized her Poké Balls - those that still had Pokémon inside them, anyways. Once he had them, he turned around, beckoning for his Pokémon to follow him; Lovrina found Ursaring dragging her through the halls of the first floor, eventually coming to a stop at a small empty room near the entrance.

Michael set Lovrina's Balls onto the PC; then he seized three more off his belt and threw them into the room. A Ninetales, Gardevoir, and Glalie appeared there, and Ursaring promptly shoved Lovrina into the room; Michael withdrew her and Shiftry before stepping in after the Cipher Admin, and Gardevoir closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing!?" Lovrina demanded. "You're _so_ going to pay for-!"

She was cut off when Michael grabbed her shoulders, yelling as he pushed her back and away from the door. The reason why became apparent when an Ice Beam flew from Glalie's mouth, slammed into the door, and started to encase it and the surrounding wall in ice. Ninetales was behind her when Micheal shoved her away, and she landed on the Fire-type's warm tails as Michael stepped back.

"I'll deal with you later," the boy proclaimed over the sound of the ice forming. "You're going to stay right here until I'm done with Greevil."

He turned to Gardevoir, who nodded and stepped forward; a light surrounded her and Micheal, and Lovrina winced against the glow as they Teleported. Then, after a moment, the Psychic-type warped back in, alone; Glalie finished up freezing the door by now, and took a deep breath before rounding on Lovrina.

* * *

The reason why Ninetales was there became evident after a few minutes. Lovrina try to beat at the ice-covered door until her hands were too cold to keep going, whereupon she stepped away and tried to warm herself back up before resuming. It was soon apparent that the presence of ice ended up chilling the entire rest of the room, as well; eventually, Lovrina retreated close to Ninetales, letting the Fire-type's body heat keep her warm.

Aside from the breathing of the Pokémon around her, Lovrina couldn't hear much. She was able to hear the raging of the seas around Citadark Isle, the stormy waters generated from the basement level keeping most ships away. Eventually, she even heard the familiar screech of XD001 - Shadow Lugia - at it flew towards the Colosseum at the top of the volcano. But soon, she heard the stormy seas subside, and dread took root in her; the only reason the storms would end would be if Greevil was defeated.

Eventually, Gardevoir seemed to notice something outside; she Teleported away, and after a moment she Teleported back in with Michael. Lovrina got to her feet with a huff, brushing off the few hairs of Ninetales fur on her dress before turning to face the little boy.

"So, you beat Master Greevil," she muttered. "What now? What are you gonna do to 'deal' with me, huh? You think you're _totally_ tough, picking on a girl after her Pokémon are already-"

_Smack!_

Lovrina screeched, falling to the ground from the force of Micheal's blow to her face. She was briefly left dazed for a moment before turning back to face him. "Wh-What was that for?!"

" **That** one was for me," Michael insisted. "That was for all the Revives and Potions and Poké Balls I went through while I was Snagging all seven of Greevil's Shadow Pokémon."

"Seven?" Lovrina demanded. "Master Greevil only carries the usual six..." Her eyes widened. "No way..."

Michael nodded. "Oh, yeah," he confirmed. "Lugia was the easy one. Professor Krane gave me something special to Snag the hardest Shadow Pokémon I ran into." He stepped forward. "But what you did - the way you affected Lugia - is something that can't be forgiven. That was a Shadow Pokémon like I've never seen before. And if just the normal ones are suffering, what is Lugia going through?" He shook his head. "And what do you deserve, for making it go through that?"

Lovrina glared up at him. "What are you gonna do to me, huh?"

"Strip."

That single word turned Lovrina from defiant to terrified. "What?"

"You heard me," Michael snapped. "Take your clothes off. Now."

Lovrina made to crawl back. "N-No," she insisted. "You don't... I'm not gonna do that! I'm not gonna let you-"

Pink light began to rip up around her; Lovrina screeched, raising her hands in a desperate attempt to defend herself against the Psychic attack. But it didn't hit her; the light pulled at her dress, and Lovrina only had a moment before the sounds of tears and cracks emerged around her. Her clothes were shredded, and the goggles over her brow shattered, the safety glass clinging to parts of the frames. Lovrina was sitting there, not completely naked, yet; her bra and panties were still intact, as were hair elastics and the bottom half of her boots.

Michael stepped forward. "You can keep your shoes, because walking barefoot on rock or rough pavement sucks." He reached for his arm, making to take off his Snag Machine. "You can keep your ponytails, because that's a lot of hair and I don't want it snagging on something for the ride back." The device was tossed aside, whereupon Ninetales curled around it to make sure Lovrina didn't get it. "And you can keep your underwear... if you take it off now."

His Gardevoir had a hand aimed at her, making it clear to Lovrina that he wasn't bluffing. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Lovrina reached back to unfasten her bra, removing it and letting it fall to the floor; her nipples rapidly hardened as they were exposed to the cold air, her bust possessing a lot more bounce without her tight dress to confine it. Then she reached for her panties, crouching as she dragged them down in a desperate attempt to hide herself for as long as possible; once they were around her ankles, she stood up, hands folded over her crotch as she stepped out of them.

Michael shook his head. "Move your hands."

Lovrina hesitated. "Please..."

"Move. Your. Hands."

Sucking in a worried breath through her teeth, Lovrina moved her hands away, baring her bald pussy. An approving smirk appeared on Michael's face as he made to step forward, and Lovrina reflexively stepped back - but in a quick moment, Gardevoir was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders to stop her from retreating.

"No, please..."

"You really think you're going to get mercy?" Michael reprimanded. "After what you've done for Cipher? You were so gleeful about what you did to make Shadow Pokémon - to make XD001. You think you deserve to be left alone?"

Something closed around Lovrina's legs, and she yelped as they were pushed open, leaving Gardevoir's hands on her shoulders as the only thing stopping her from falling back. Michael shifted his pants for a moment, and Lovrina only had the chance to see a flash of flesh before he came up in front of her, his hands closing on her tits; she could feel his cock grinding against her as he glared up at her.

"You hurt them."

He pulled back just briefly, and Lovrina screamed as his cock slammed into her pussy, her walls parting around his shaft. He didn't even give her a moment to adjust, immediately thrusting in and out of her, pounding her relentlessly, using her as a hole for his own pleasure.

"You deserve this," Michael grunted, his cock forcing its way in. "Being used like this. You deserve to be treated like this, for the way you treated the Pokémon you were given. Greevil just wanted to use Shadow Pokémon, but you're the one who was so happy to make them!"

Lovrina couldn't even bring herself to object as he filled her with his cock. Every thrust stimulated her, forcing its way in and out; he was only interested in his own satisfaction, and yet she was helpless to stop her body from reacting to his stimulation.

"I've stopped him from using Lugia, but that doesn't change what's happened to it! You're coming with me when I leave this island, and every day Lugia suffers, I'm going to do this to you! You sadistic _fucking **slut**!_"

"I'm sorry!" Lovrina screeched. "I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!"

"You think saying sorry is enough!?" Michael demanded. "You don't get to just apologize and be forgiven! What you did **can't** be forgiven! You need to **repent!** "

Lovrina threw her head back, screaming as an orgasm was wrested from her body, her pussy clenching around Michael's cock. He continued to fuck her straight through it, and only when the stimulation was becoming too much for her did he pull himself free. Gardevoir's hands released her shoulders, and Lovrina found herself falling to the floor as Michael released his load, showering her body with his spunk.

The Cipher Admin was left shaking on the floor, wracked with torment and forced pleasure, feeling Michael's cum cooling on her body. After a long moment, something brushed against her - it felt like a tongue - and Lovrina was left recoiling as she found Ninetales standing there.

"Wh-What... N-No..."

Michael huffed. "You let her lick you clean," he reprimanded, "or you can wear that mess when we go to Gateon Port."

Lovrina bit her lip before closing her eyes, turning away; the Fire-type proceeded to lick her body, her warm tongue bathing her and briefly stimulating her breasts. It took a good few minutes until she was clean; Ninetales walked away when she was done, and Michael withdrew her as Lovrina picked up her bra and panties. Glalie and the ice coating on the door were also gone, and now Gardevoir pulled the Cipher Admin to her feet, leading her out as Michael made his way to the docks.

There was a strange ship that looked like a robotic Kyogre sitting on one of the docks; its cockpit only had one seat. Michael climbed in, and then Gardevoir telekinetically maneuvered Lovrina until she was sitting on the boy's lap, his cock grinding against her ass through his clothes. A rope of some kind was wrapped around her arms, pinning them back and preventing her from interfering while he drove; only once she was bound did Michael withdrew Gardevoir and seize the controls, closing the cockpit and then sailing back to the mainland.

Gateon Port was relatively empty when they arrived, considering it was midday - although there was someone watching from the lighthouse entrance as Michael popped the cockpit again. Gardevoir was sent out onto the docks, and Lovrina's arms were unbound before the Psychic-type pulled her to shore; Michael climbed out after her, and the three of them frog-marched their way out of the town. A small scooter of some kind was waiting in the parking lot; again did Michael get in first, and this time Gardevoir pushed Lovrina on behind him, forcing her right up against him so that her breasts were squished against his back. Her hands were dragged around his midsection, and Michael grabbed them in one hand before withdrawing Gardevoir with the other; once her Poké Ball was secure, he seized the throttle with that hand and drove off.


	2. Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was probably going to be the longest chapter I write. Sorry to disappoint.

The Pokémon HQ Lab was rather close to Gateon Port; Michael brought his scooter as close to the stairs as he could, and Lovrina realized there was someone waiting for them - Professor Krane. There wasn't a word between them; as soon as Michael released her hands, Krane seized them and dragged her off the scooter, leading her inside.

No one saw her between her crossing the threshold and Krane leading her to an elevator. Once they were in, he swiped something against a card reader; after a moment, a beep emerged, and the elevator began to descend. It came to a stop at an underground room that was rather well-lit, considering there were no high-set windows to let natural light in.

"This elevator can't be called from down here," Krane warned. "It only comes down here if someone rides it down, and will only move if it scans an authorized pass and confirms a matching facial scan." He pointed to the side, directing her attention to a door. "There's a bathroom in there. Someone will come down to bring you three meals each day. Less if you give us trouble."

Lovrina nodded, not saying a word; Krane promptly turned around and stepped back into the elevator again, swiping his pass. The elevator ascended again once it had confirmed his facial scan, leaving Lovrina alone in the basement. After a long moment, she made her way into the bathroom; it was a bit roomier than she expected, a shower with a glass door opposite the entrance. Looking out into the basement, she noticed a mat laid out, offering her a place to sleep in something resembling comfort; the floor itself was carpeted, keeping her feet from getting cold if she should remove her shoes.

With a sigh, she stepped into the bathroom, meaning to take a shower.

* * *

A few hours later, the elevator descended again. Lovrina, who had been trying waiting in the middle of the room, turned to find Michael riding it down; he had a food tray in his hands, and once the lift had come to a stop, he made his way out to approach her.

"Thought to bring it to me yourself?" Lovrina muttered.

Michael scoffed. "You could say that."

The only furniture in the basement was a chair set into a corner, so he knelt down to set the tray on the floor before her; there was a cut of meat, a few berries, and a glass of milk... along with a small dish containing a single caplet. "What's the pill?" Lovrina demanded.

"Birth control."

Lovrina's heart sank. "What...?"

"I told you that you needed to be punished," Michael reprimanded. "Purifying the rest of the Shadow Pokémon will be easy enough, but Lugia is another matter. Me and the professor are going to spend every day from now on trying to purify it. We have ways to tell how much a Pokémon's heart is open. Every day that we don't make any progress, I'm going to come down here and use you."

"But..." Lovrina couldn't believe her ears. "But... I made it immune to purification..."

Michael shook his head. "Then you'd better hope you're wrong."

She looked down at the birth control pill sitting on her tray; after a moment, Michael spoke up again. "You should eat up before your food gets cold."

With a deep breath, Lovrina picked up her utensils, starting to eat - knowing that she was going to regret it if she didn't, even if she could barely taste the meal through her worry. Only when she was done did she pick up the glass and the pill, swallowing it quickly and chasing it with milk.

Michael smirked as she finished her glass. "Whether the birth control is _necessary_ is going to vary from day to day... depending on you."

Lovrina looked up at him. "What?"

"Your body is mine to do what I want with," Michael proclaimed. "I'm going to use everything you have to offer for my pleasure. If you cooperate, and make sure I do feel pleasure, then I'll cum once and leave you alone. But if you half-ass it, or otherwise make it troublesome... I'll just fuck you however it takes for me to get off."

He picked up her food tray, moving it aside; then, with his back to her, he started to undress. "We haven't started working on Lugia yet, so I'm going to go easy on you today. All you need to do is give me something to look at."

"Meaning... what?" She tried to sound demanding, but it came out as fearful.

"You're going to play with yourself in front of me," Michael replied. "And you're going to keep it up until I cum to it."

When he turned around, Lovrina was caught off-guard. When he had taken her on Citadark, she had only had a glimpse of his cock, and the feeling of it inside her had been too forceful for her to get a sense of it. Now, it was apparent that Michael had quite the cock on him; the length and girth of his shaft looked almost disproportionate on his frame. After a moment, she realized that he was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to do as she was told; knowing he'd only wreck them if she tried to fight it, she unfastened her bra and slipped off her panties, leaving her naked in front of him again.

Michael nodded, taking his cock in one hand. "Go on."

With a deep breath, Lovrina spread her legs, reaching down to her pussy. She was already slightly wet from the sight of Michael's shaft; her fingers began to rub the lips, her other hand reaching up to play with her breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to blot out the fact that she wasn't alone, that she was being made to do this so her captor had something to jerk off to - but Michael's breathing, interjected by the occasional grunt as he jerked himself off, defied her attempts to ignore him.

That didn't stop her pussy from getting wetter and wetter; after a moment, she pushed two fingers in, her own breath getting heavier as she continued to masturbate. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling good with this?_ Her thumb moved over her clit, rubbing it as she reached her fingers deeper and deeper, her juices starting to drip onto the floor.

"Don't hold yourself back," Michael insisted through clenched teeth. "Make yourself feel good."

"I-I am," Lovrina hissed, fighting the urge to moan. "It's... feeling good." _Why is it feeling good?_ Her fingers sped up, pumping faster and faster in and out of her pussy, her other hand tightening around her breast as she tried to push herself to climax. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she worked herself, and she immediately made to close her mouth.

"Let it out," Michael commanded, his voice taut as though he were on the edge of climax himself. "Don't fight it. Enjoy it."

Lovrina couldn't have fought the next one if she tried, moaning again as she continued to finger herself. Her voice slowly rose in pitch, becoming a breathy scream as her orgasm hit; juices began to spray out of her pussy, staining the carpet beneath her. Michael gave a loud groan in the midst of it, and Lovrina looked up in time to see him cum onto her, his load splattering onto his body as she rode out her orgasm.

By the time she could think straight, her torso was painted white, from her tits to her stomach.

"S-So... much..." Panting, Lovrina looked up to Michael, who was a bit short of breath himself. "H-How do you...?"

"I wish I knew," Michael admitted. "I used to... hate it. Makes a mess."

He chuckled down at her, turning around to collect his clothes as Lovrina regarded the mess that covered her body. After a moment, she heard a hiss of discomfort, and she looked up to find Michael in the middle of putting his pants back on; his cock seemed a bit tender as he maneuvered the waistband around it before grabbing her food tray and glass.

The elevator only took a moment to recognize his facial scan, leaving Lovrina alone in the basement, painted with cum.


	3. First Stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans. I'm gonna have two different sessions per chapter. These might be longer than I intended them to be.

Someone else brought Lovrina her meal on her first morning as a prisoner at the Pokémon HQ Lab - a woman with light brown hair, in a garment that looked halfway between a labcoat and a dress. The meal wasn't exactly scarce, either - a plate of pancakes, still steaming hot, with a selection of toppings for her to choose from and a glass of milk to wash it down with - but Lovrina wasn't exactly excited to see it.

"Not a big pancake fan," she admitted.

"You get what you get," the woman reprimanded. "I'm not cooking something different for a picky prisoner. If you don't want it, you don't have to eat."

Lovrina hung her head, seizing her utensils and making to eat what she was given. Once she'd forced down as much as she could handle, the woman seized the tray, making her way back up without another word.

She was back later to bring lunch, as well; when dinnertime arrived, however, it was Michael again. There was a birth control pill on the tray again when he set it down, and Lovrina proceeded to dig into the meal - a serving of pasta, with a side of sauce that she decided to pass on.

As she finished up, Michael spoke. "The professor and I had a busy day today. Ask me what we learned."

Lovrina seized the pill and her glass, not making eye contact. "I already know everything about XD-"

Michael's hand came forward, closing around the hand that was holding the contraceptive; Lovrina froze up, slowly turning her gaze to Michael as he glared at her, and the threat was clear; if she didn't do what he asked, she wouldn't get her protection for today.

"Ask me what we learned," Michael said again.

Lovrina swallowed heavily. "Wh-What did you learn?" she asked.

Michael's hand released Lovrina's, and she quickly moved the pill to her mouth, swallowing it before he could try and threaten her again. "I spent all day running laps around Mt. Battle. Being around healthy Pokémon helps to open a Shadow Pokémon's heart." Lovrina picked up her glass, raising it to her mouth he continued. "But Lugia's heart is still as closed as it was when I caught it. We haven't made any progress." He was quiet for a long moment as Lovrina emptied her drink. "You know what that means?"

"...That means you're going to use me again," Lovrina observed as she lowered her glass.

Michael nodded as he picked up the tray, moving it aside before starting to undress; with a deep breath, Lovrina made to remove her underwear as well. Once he was bare, Michael stepped towards her, his cock looming towards her face.

"It's time you start taking an active role in my pleasure," he proclaimed. "Today, you're going to use your hands. Jerk me off, and make me cum. If you can't satisfy me yourself, I'll do it my way."

With a quiet nod, Lovrina reached a hand forward, curling her fingers around his cock. It seemed so much larger in her hand than it had in his, her smaller fingers covering much less of it. Slowly, she started to stroke him, working her hand up and down his shaft in an effort to get him off.

"That's it," Michael insisted. "Start easy. Slowly build up."

As she continued her ministrations, Lovrina remembered how her last session of punishment had ended - with Michael sensitive from his masturbation. Working her mouth a little bit to build up saliva, she raised her free hand and spat into her palm, moving it up to switch which hand was jerking him; the fluid offered some degree of lubrication to ease the motions.

Michael sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Th-That's... different..."

Lovrina's now-free hand moved to his balls, fondling them in an effort to hurry his climax. When she felt his cock start to dry out, she spat into her palm and switched again; if she kept him lubricated, it was less likely he'd be sensitive afterwards, and thus he'd be less likely to have deemed her 'unsuccessful'.

After a moment, Michael started to thrust into her hand. "Ahh... That's good... More, now..."

She started to speed up her strokes, working him a little faster, a little harder. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew why he was advising her; he wanted her to be able to this right whenever he wanted in the future. But she suspected that if she showed an inability to remember what he wanted, how he liked it, he would decide she was being 'troublesome', and do something less pleasant still.

His balls tensed up against her hand; Lovrina had no chance to realize what it meant before Michael began to cum. The first shot slammed into her brow, and she closed her eyes in an effort to stop it from hurting her. The next few shots scattered between her mouth and nose, and as Lovrina pulled back she felt the remainder of his load connect with her tits. When his cock had stopped throbbing, she pulled her hands away, making to wipe her eyes clear and trying to breathe without letting his cum into her mouth.

"...That was... good," Michael panted. "I wasn't expecting that."

Lovrina managed to get her eyes open without smearing cum in them, looking up towards him. "You never...?"

"No," Michael admitted. "I've never... thought of that." He smirked down at her. "That was good. I'll... call it there."

With a nod, Lovrina got to her feet, starting into the bathroom with intention to clean her face as Michael got himself dressed; by the time she came out, he had already left her alone in the basement once again.

* * *

The next day passed the same way; the woman (Lily, she said, when Lovrina thought to ask) brought her breakfast and lunch, and Michael came down with dinner.

"Another tiresome day," Michael admitted as Lovrina was finishing up her meal. "Ask me what we learned."

"What did you learn?" Lovrina asked, realizing this was going to be a routine.

"Most Shadow Pokémon have their hearts open a bit as they fight," Michael admitted. "So I took Lugia to Mt. Battle and went through a couple zones to try and open its heart up. Nothing happened - not even a little bit. We haven't made any progress."

Lovrina picked up the contraceptive. "Which means you're going to use me again," she observed, popping it into her mouth.

She drained her drink and set the glass back down on the tray; Michael moved it aside and stripped down as she removed her underwear. Then, to her surprise, he made his way to the chair in the corner, seizing it and dragging it forward before sitting down on it, parting his legs so his cock could stand free.

"I want to feel something different today," he told her. "You're going to use your tits on me."

With a nod, Lovrina stepped forward, kneeling before him. She took a breast in each hand and brought them forward, sandwiching his cock between them; then she started to stroke him, moving them up and down.

Michael gave a pleased sigh. "Soft," he observed. "That's a lot different from a hand."

"...A good different?" Lovrina asked hesitantly, continuing to work his shaft.

"Are you worried about me?" Michael chuckled.

"You said if I don't make you feel good, you're going to make it worse for me," Lovrina insisted.

"True enough," Michael conceded. "Yes, it's a good different." He leaned back in the chair. "Try and change it up a bit."

Lovrina was confused at first, continuing her up-and-down strokes. After a moment, she decided to alternate, bringing one breast up as the other came down to stimulate his cock at different angles. Michael gave an approving hum, and she continued to stimulate him, switching back to the simultaneous up-and-down motions after a while. Then a different method occurred to her, and she began to shift toward and away from Michael, changing the angle of attack as she worked him.

"Good," Michal sighed. "That's good... Keep it up... Go a little harder, now..."

With a nod, Lovrina increased the pressure on her breasts, starting to move them a little faster around his cock. She continued to vary her strokes, switching back to the alternate up-and-down attack, watching Michael's face to confirm he was being satisfied by this.

Again did she react too slow when she felt his balls tense up against her. The first shot from his cock struck her chin, and Lovrina automatically looked down towards it; as she opened her mouth to cry out, the second sprayed right into the opening, filling her mouth. She found herself coughing as his orgasm continued, a few shots painting her face before she moved her tits up to try and stop it; the remainder of his load flooded the valley of her tits, overflowing until her bust was coated with cum.

She pulled away once his climax subsided, releasing her now-covered tits to reach for mouth. Michael seemed to be satisfied, though he didn't say anything to her as she tried to clear her mouth enough to breathe; he got to his feet, collecting his clothes and her meal tray before starting back to the elevator. After a moment, Lovrina was sure she wasn't going to choke, looking down over the load clinging to her chest.

There was a taste clinging to her mouth from the cum that had gotten in there - and despite her situation, Lovrina couldn't help but think that it's not an unpleasant taste. With her windpipe clear, she gets to her feet, making her way into the bathroom and regarding her cum-coated reflection.

She took a deep breath and swept her hand up between her breasts, gathering some of the spunk that was gathered there; then she brought it to her mouth, letting her tongue reach out to lick it clean.


	4. Wonderful Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how anyone can regularly write explicit stories. I can't get three lines into a proper scene without needing some personal time.

Breakfast and lunch passed without incident the next day, as well; Lily brought a meal down, Lovrina ate as much as she could, and then Lily carried it back up again, without a word between them (save for a quick "are you okay" when Lovrina ate a bit too fast and almost choked). Sure enough, Michael arrived with dinner in the afternoon; as he sat the tray down, Lovrina noticed an odd smell coming off of his hands.

"Today was not fun," he mused while she was in mid-meal. "Ask me what we learned."

Lovrina swallowed a mouthful of meat, making sure there weren't any scraps left in her mouth before asking, "What did you learn?"

"You ever heard of a scent massage?" Michael asked. "Pokémon love them. You use a pleasant-smelling cologne as you work a Pokémon's body. It endears them to you - and with most Shadow Pokémon, it helps open their hearts." He shook his head. "It was hard enough just trying to have Lugia at rest enough to massage it at all... and it was all for nothing. Its heart is still closed tight."

"Which means you're going to use me again," Lovrina observed.

Michael nodded as she finished up her meal, seizing the birth control pill and popping it into her mouth before draining her drink. Once she set the glass down, Michael moved the tray aside before undressing; Lovrina removed her underwear as Michael pulled the chair close again.

He sat himself down and parted his legs. "Time for some real effort," he insisted. "Today you're going to use your mouth to please me."

Lovrina was conflicted when she heard him say that. On one hand, this was a new level in her humiliation as his prisoner, and she was certain now that he was going to keep escalating until the contraceptives were not just a precaution anymore. On the other hand, she remembered the taste of his cum from yesterday - and despite what it was, what that meant for her, she couldn't help but want to taste it again.

With trepidation, she approached his seat, positioning himself between his legs. She curled her fingers around her cock, taking a deep breath before slowly making to take the head into her mouth. This taste was not quite so pleasant, but she started to bob on his cock, taking a little more in with every motion.

"That's good," Michael sighed. "Deeper. Use your tongue while you're at the top."

Lovrina pulled back so that just the head was in her mouth, moving her tongue to circle the tip and finding a much nicer taste there. Her pussy started to get wet as she fell into a rhythm, bobbing on the shaft to take as much in as she could before rising back up and licking the tip; soon, however, she found that she couldn't get deeper than the two-thirds mark.

Michael grunted in pleasure as she worked him. "Keep going deeper," he insisted. "I want you to take all of it."

With a groan, Lovrina pulled off, taking a deep breath. "I can't," she pleaded. "I can't take all of it."

He sighed. "Fine," he murmured. "Then use your hands on what's left."

Nodding, Lovrina took his cock into her mouth again. The saliva left in the wake of her motions was quickly spread to the rest of his cock by her fingers, one hand jerking off the lowermost portion of his shaft and the other working his balls as she continued to suck him off. She made sure to maximize his stimulation; every time she felt a lack of lubrication between her fingers and his cock, she rose up to lick at the head, spreading the moisture from her mouth as she jerked the shaft with her hand.

This time, she recognized the sign of his climax; when she felt his balls tense up, she moved so that just the head was in her mouth, meaning to catch as much of his load as she could. She hadn't expected the first shot alone to be enough to fill her mouth, coating her tongue in his flavor; as she struggled to swallow it, the second shot made to join the first, bulging her cheeks and causing a few drops to leak out around her lips. Her desperate attempts to consume as much of his load as she could were cut short when the third load emerged as well; cum began to spurt out of her nose as she rose off, coughing desperately as her face and tits were showered in spunk once again.

By the time she could see straight, Michael had a disapproving look on his face. "Why didn't you swallow it all?"

"I-I tried," Lovrina insisted. "Y-You cum too much... I'm sorry..."

For a long moment, she was scared he was going to punish her; then he sighed. "I'll let it slide. This time."

He got to his feet, going to collect his clothes again. As he stepped into the elevator, Lovrina looked down at her cum-covered body; she only hesitated long enough for Michael to be on his way up before her hands went to her breasts, wiping off as much cum as she could and bringing it to her mouth.

* * *

The threat that he wouldn't be so lenient next time had Lovrina fearful; she ended her meals the next day trying to empty her drinks as fast as she could, hoping that it would somehow better her ability to do the same with Michael's load the next time he asked her to use her mouth. Lily seemed amused, but said nothing; when Michael came down with dinner, his mood was considerably less pleasant than it had been the previous day.

"...What did you learn?" Lovrina asked before she began eating, knowing he was going to make her.

"Do you know about the Purifcation Chamber?" Michael mused. "Professor Krane developed it with my mom. My dad worked on it, too, before he disappeared. What it does is, it amplifies the effect of Shadow Pokémon spending time around normal Pokémon to purify them. The greater the type advantages of the Pokémon involved, the faster purification happens." He shook his head. "We figured, if _anything_ could help purify Lugia, it would have to be that."

Lovrina's hands slowed as he realized what he was saying.

"But even that didn't make any progress."

She swallowed what was in her mouth, her appetite vanishing; her utensils were set onto the tray, and she picked up the contraceptive. "So you're going to use me again."

"Damn right I am," Michael said firmly.

Once she'd swallowed the pill, Lovrina raised the glass to her mouth, drinking its contents in one go; the moment she set the glass down, Michael moved the tray aside. Lovrina obediently removed her underwear as Michael stripped down; he didn't go for the chair this time, stepping up to her until his cock was looming over her face.

"We're going to work on your failings from yesterday," he proclaimed. "You're going to take my whole cock, and swallow all my cum."

His hand came forward, and Lovrina yelped as it closed around the side of her head. Timidly, she opened her mouth, and Michael promptly brought her forward, pushing his cock in. As before, she couldn't get it much further than the two-thirds point; Michael began to thrust against her, causing Lovrina to gag around his shaft.

"Relax your throat," he instructed. "I need it in there."

Lovrina tried her best, trying to let him in; after some effort, Michael managed to push his way in, earning a muffled yelp from Lovrina. He was still only about three-quarters in; he lingered at that depth for a moment, then pulled back until just the head was in her mouth. She understood the silent instruction, moving her tongue to pleasure the tip before he pushed back in.

He got a little deeper this time, though still not all the way in; Lovrina's pussy was getting wet as Michael continued this rhythm. Pull out, let her tongue him, and the push back in, trying to get deeper. It didn't take long until he had his whole cock inside her, the head buried deep enough into her throat to make her breathing difficult.

"There," he mused. "That's the whole thing." His other hand came around to seize her head as well. "Now you need to get me off, and swallow it all."

She realized what he was going to do a moment before he did; he pulled her back again, not going far enough for her to use her tongue before he thrust back in. This wasn't her blowing him anymore; he was fucking her mouth, using her throat like a toy. Lovrina was left gagging around his cock, her saliva accumulating and spilling out of her mouth. The size of his cock limited her ability to draw air, and the force of his motions tried to knock the breath out of her; she could feel herself getting lightheaded as she was forced to take his cock.

And despite this, she could feel herself enjoying it. She didn't understand it - she couldn't understand it - but the abuse of her throat was stimulating her, her pussy getting wetter and wetter with every thrust, even as her vision began to cloud.

"Yes, that's it..." Michael's voice sounded distant, as though he were speaking from far away. "Take it... Take it... Oh, fuck..."

He slammed her to the hilt on his cock, and she felt her balls tense up against her chin as he climaxed. What consciousness she had left remembered that he didn't want her to spill his load; her throat began working around his cock, swallowing his cum as it emerged. Being so deep facilitated the flow, stopped it from gathering and backing up between swallows. When at last he was finished, he pulled her free of his cock; Lovrina was left coughing, panting, trying to catch her breath even as she was on the edge of orgasm.

Michael's footsteps were on the way out before she had recovered; once her vision was clear, she found a noticeable bulge in her stomach that hadn't been there when she had finished eating. After a moment, she realized what it was; she had swallowed all of Michael's cum, a load so voluminous as to paint her white, and her body had swelled in an effort to contain it.

The realization was too much; Lovrina reached for her pussy, and it only took a few thrusts of her fingers before she came, squirting onto the carpet beneath her.


	5. Her Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole thing and posted it all at once. This is the worst kind of story to leave hanging for an indefinite period.

The shame that Lovrina should have felt for having climaxed to her treatment at Michael's hands was insignificant. It was there, somewhere deep down, yet she couldn't bring herself to linger on it - couldn't even bring herself to try. She knew that she would be used every day they failed to make progress in purifying Shadow Lugia; with XD001 being immune to purification, that meant she would be his victim forever. But now Lovrina knew that there was pleasure in it for her, as well... if she strived for it.

Breakfast and lunch passed without incident; when Michael came down with dinner, Lovrina waited only until he had set her meal down before asking, "What did you learn?"

"...Well, funny you should ask," Michael admitted as she started to dig in. "Professor Krane figured I was getting kind of frustrated. He said I should put the matter of Lugia aside, and spend today just trying to cool down a bit. So... we haven't learned anything."

Lovrina's hands slowed. "...But you still haven't made any progress?"

Michael smirked. "No, we haven't," he admitted.

"Which means you're going to use me again," Lovrina guessed, returning to her meal.

"I am," Michael confirmed. "But we're going to do something different today."

When Lovrina took the contraceptive and emptied her glass, Michael moved her tray aside. "You're still going to make me cum, today," he proclaimed as he started to undress. "But I'm going to let you choose how you make me cum."

Lovrina pulled off her underwear, thinking. "...Sit down," she requested. "I'll use my mouth."

Michael glanced back at her with a half-laugh. "Will you, now?" he mused. "Alright, then..."

He brought the chair up and sat down upon it, parting his legs as Lovrina positioned herself before him. One hand came up to his cock, angling it towards herself before she took it into her mouth; remembering his words from last time, she made sure to use her hand on the shaft as she treated the head, gradually bobbing down, taking it deeper each time. When she reached the two-thirds point, that resistance struck again, but this time she managed to gradually work it into her throat, spending a moment deeper before pulling back and licking at the tip again.

Her free hand went down between her legs, finding her pussy wet. She started to rub herself as she sucked his cock, slowly making her way down until it was hilted inside her mouth. Michael gave a satisfied groan as she took the entirety, the hand on his shaft moving to fondle his balls as she worked her throat around it before rising back up to play with the head again.

"Good," he praised. "Looks like it... wasn't a lesson wasted..."

Lovrina nodded as much as she could, continuing to bob on his cock; her fingers began to penetrate her pussy, pleasing herself as she pleased him. She paid attention as she sucked him off, waiting for the sign of his climax; she knew she wasn't likely to swallow his entire load if he wasn't in her throat when it began, but at the same time, she didn't intend to drink it without tasting it. That thought - the realization that she was _anticipating_ to his climax - only aggravated her pleasure, and her fingers began to accelerate in her pussy. 

After a moment, Michael laughed, earning her attention. "Are you playing with yourself?"

"Nnnhh." Lovrina moaned around his cock, trying to deny it even as she continued to work her pussy, her mouth continuing to bob on his shaft.

"You are," Michael realized. "You're actually enjoying this... aren't you? You enjoy being... treated like this...! Being _used!_ "

His balls tensed up in her hand; Lovrina quickly sank down on his cock, taking it to the hilt as his climax began. His cum began to surge down her throat, filling her with that volume; she had enough breath in her to be aware of what was happening, and she could feel his load pumping into her stomach, causing her to swell. She fingered herself harder, faster, trying to push herself to climax, and as his orgasm began to subside she pulled back so that the last few shots would fill her mouth, letting her enjoy that wonderful taste as she swallowed it.

The last shot ended just as she reached her peak, and she broke off his cock to swallow what was in her mouth, falling back and spreading her legs as she began to cum. Her juices squirted across Michael's legs, and she didn't care if he saw her ride out this pleasure, her mind fogged in orgasm.

* * *

The next day, Lovrina found herself looking forward to when Michael would return. When dinner arrived, he had an amused look on his face; Lovrina noticed a bulge in his pants that told her he remembered the end of their last session all too well.

"What did you learn?" she asked obediently, starting to dig into her meal.

"The professor suggested we focus on other Shadow Pokémon for now," Michael replied. "I spent today Snagging the ones I hadn't yet. But we've tried everything we can for Lugia. We're not gonna learn anything any time soon. I don't know if we're ever going to make progress."

"So you're going to use me again," Lovrina observed.

Michael chuckled. "You're looking forward to it."

Lovrina looked up to him. "No, I-"

His hand came forward, seizing the hand that was holding the pill. "Don't deny it," he reprimanded. "You enjoy me using you. You chose to suck my cock yesterday, and spent the whole time fingering yourself to it. You're looking forward to what I have in store today."

"...A little." Lovrina's voice was very small as she said that.

With a smirk, Michael released her hand, and she quickly swallowed the birth control, emptying her drink before letting Michael carry her tray away. "Since you're enjoying this," he proclaimed as he started to undress, "we're going to mix it up." Lovrina had removed her things before he turned around, and just seeing his cock was enough to get her wet. "Lie down."

Nodding, Lovrina lay back, parting her legs without instruction.

To her surprise, Michael stepped around her until he was standing over her head. "You're going to use your mouth on me," he proclaimed. "This time, I'm going to use my mouth on you. And you'd better make sure you don't cum before I do."

Lovrina was left watching, dumbfounded, as Michael descended on her, kneeling over her face and then leaning forward to position his head at her pussy. The moment his cock was in range, she reached up and took it in hand, directing it into her mouth. She'd only started to lick at his head before she felt his tongue on her lower lips; she broke into a moan, inadvertently releasing his cock as she did.

"I didn't say you could stop," Michael warned.

With a nod, Lovrina took him back into her mouth, starting to bob on it. Michael continued to lick her, his tongue working at her pussy as his fingers found her clit; Lovrina was soon moaning into his cock, desperately hoping she could push him to orgasm before her own arrived. He started to thrust into her mouth, pushing his cock into her throat, fucking her face even as he buried his tongue in her hole.

 _He wants me to cum first,_ Lovrina realized as she struggled to suck him off. _He wants to make me cum before he does. He... he wants the excuse to fuck me._

Two of Michael's fingers pushed their way into her pussy, and she cried out around his cock as he started to finger her; his mouth found her clit, licking and sucking on it. Desperately, she took his cock as deep as she could, turning her head to try and stimulate him, working her throat around his cock and trying to make him cum. It wasn't about trying to heed his instructions anymore; she wanted to feel his orgasm, to let his load fill her stomach and flood her mouth.

She wanted him to cum.

They both climaxed within an instant of each other; Michael hilted his cock in her mouth, and Lovrina swallowed his spunk even as she began to squirt onto his face. Her pussy became a fountain, and Michael pulled away as her juices sprayed from her pussy; a groan escaped him as he filled her with cum, watching her stomach swell just slightly as she swallowed his load.

He didn't pull out until his climax was finished, climbing off her face; Lovrina was left coughing from the remnants in her throat, sitting up in an effort to clear her airway. With a chuckle, Michael got to his feet, stepping past her.

Once her throat was clear, Lovrina looked up at him. "D-Did that count?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I do what you asked? Did... Did I make you cum first?"

With a chuckle, Michael turned to face her, and she saw his face glistening with her juices. "I swear that was simultaneous," he admitted. "If you came first, I was too close behind to tell. I'd say that counts." His face fell, and he shook his head. "There's nothing left to learn about Lugia. You don't need to ask anymore. When I come down here, it'll be to use you."

He turned around to pick up his clothes, and Lovrina's gaze fell to her cum-swollen stomach as the realization sank in. XD001 was indeed immune to purification. There was no way to unmake what she had done... and no way for Michael to make progress. She was going to be here for the rest of her life, trapped in the basement of the HQ Lab, existing only for Michael to use for pleasure.

He was going to fuck her every day.

Her hands went to her pussy, and she fingered herself with a vengeance as Michael got himself dressed, pushing herself to another orgasm before the elevator had carried him away.


	6. Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsubtle chapter title is unsubtle.

Lovrina found herself masturbating vigorously the next day; not only was she anticipating the next session with Michael, but she was pleasuring herself to the thought of what would happen. Lily came down with lunch as she was trying to recover from her orgasm; she tried to act normally as she ate, but the smile on Lily's face proclaimed that she wasn't fooling anyone.

Michael wore a similar smile when he arrived later with dinner; as he set it down, Lovrina asked, "How are you going to use me today?"

A chuckle from the boy as she started to dig in. "You want to know," he observed. "You're looking forward to it, and you want to know how good it's going to be."

"M-Maybe," Lovrina murmured in mid-meal.

His hand reached for her tray, and she started as he took the birth control pill. "Don't 'maybe' me," he reprimanded. "You really don't want to miss this today."

Lovrina felt herself getting wet as she realized what he was saying.

"You're looking forward to it," Michael proclaimed. "Aren't you?"

"...Yes," Lovrina said quietly.

With a smirk, Michael held out the pill to her, and she popped it into her mouth, draining her glass and leaving the other half of her meal aside. Michael took the hint and moved the tray before undressing; as she took off her underthings, he stepped up to her and sat down beside her, facing the other way.

"You've shown me what you can do with the rest of your body," he proclaimed. "Now we're going to get to the real fun. You're going to ride me. I don't care how much you cum, but if you stop because you think you're satisfied, I'm going to make you regret it. You're gonna keep fucking yourself on my cock until I cum. Understand?"

Lovrina swallowed in anticipation, nodding her head.

"Good." He lay down, catching his hands behind his head. "Then get started."

Both eager and equally wary, Lovrina moved to straddle him, her dripping-wet pussy setting against his shaft. Her hands set upon his chest to brace herself as she ground against him, letting herself enjoy the surface stimulation for just a moment; then she lifted up, one hand reaching for his cock to stand it straight up.

With a deep breath, she sank down onto his cock.

This was an entirely different sensation than when he had taken her on Citadark Isle. That penetration had been enraged, uncaring about her, a pain that turned to pleasure. But now, this was something she wanted; there was nothing but fullness as she took him inside, letting out a loud moan that echoed in the basement around them. As he hilted inside her, she found herself falling forward, her breath heavy as her pussy adjusted to the size of his cock.

After a moment, Michael spoke. "You're not going to stop already, are you?"

"N-No," Lovrina insisted. "Sorry..."

Slowly, she lifted himself up, rising until just the head remained inside her; then she sank herself back down, eliciting another moan from her as it hilted again. Rise, and fall, this time getting a groan out of Michael as well; slowly, she started to accelerate, bouncing on his cock.

"Good," Michael groaned. "You're... doing good..."

Lovrina couldn't help herself; his praise made her feel good, brought a smile to her face. She started to ride him harder, slamming down on his cock, letting it strike her inside; her hands left his chest, one going up to play with her tits as the other reached down to stimulate her clit. Her moans were no longer being held back as she rode him, the pleasure overtaking her.

"Are you getting close?" Michael demanded. "Are you cumming already?"

"I'm sorry..." Lovrina moaned, bouncing on him harder. "I... I'm gonna...I'm- AH!"

Her words died as she slammed herself down, squealing as her climax hit; her walls clenched around his cock, juices gushing out around it as her entire body quaked with pleasure. With what conscious mind she had left, she knew she couldn't relish in it for too long; the moment her orgasm ended, she started to ride him again, her pussy all the more sensitive in the aftermath.

"That's good," Michael grunted. "I thought... you were gonna... stop there..."

Lovrina tried to hold back her moans enough to respond. "You said... not to stop... until you came..."

Michael chuckled. "You're getting... obedient," he observed. "You like me... ordering you... don't you?"

Some small part of her wanted to deny it - the part of her that still remembered why she was here, why she was doing this. She was his prisoner, his toy, trapped here for him to use however he deemed appropriate, as punishment for what she had done. But it was drowned out by the pleasure she felt, the pure lust that filled her every movement when he came down here to use her. She said nothing in response, only moaning as she rode his cock, letting him draw whatever conclusion he chose.

He didn't make her respond, either; the only thing that came from his mouth were groans of pleasure, and he started thrusting up to meet her. Lovrina knew he was approaching his orgasm, and as she continued to ride him she felt herself nearing a second; she forced herself to keep moving, fought off the climax so she could continue, not daring to postpone his release for risk of dissatisfying him.

The moment she felt his balls tense against her, all bets were off; she took him to the hilt again as he began to cum inside her, screaming as her own orgasm rocked her body. His load flooded her, pumping into her deepest cavern and filling it in short order; she could feel her body trying to contain it, her stomach swelling again as his load filled her beyond capacity. Even so, some of his cum was leaking out around him, staining the skin between them with spunk as they rode out their pleasure.

When it finally ended, Lovrina had little more in her; her hands hit the floor on either side of Michael's head, and she barely had enough strength to lift herself off his cock and move aside before she collapsed on the floor. Michael seemed similarly drained, and it took him a moment before he managed to sit up.

"Nicely done," he panted.

He made his way back, and Lovrina looked down her body. She could feel his cum leaking out of her pussy, gravity facilitating the flow and her body making no effort to stop it; one hand reached down, scooping up some of his cum and bringing it to her mouth.

That taste she so enjoyed was intermingled with another - her own.

* * *

Lovrina drove herself to orgasm twice before dinner the next day; the longer she spent here, the greater her libido seemed to grow. When Michael came down with dinner, she felt herself getting wet again already, and as he set the tray down she asked, "How are you going to use me today?"

Michael only smirked at her, not responding as he stepped away; deciding not to press the question, Lovrina dug into her meal. She was halfway through when the rustle of cloth revealed he was getting undressed; she quickly seized the contraceptive and swallowed it, chasing it with her drink and moving the tray aside herself before removing her undergarments.

The chair was dragged forward, and Michael sat down upon it, his cock standing tall before him. "Come here, and sit down."

With a nod, Lovrina approached, her pussy juices dripping down her thighs. When she made to straddle him, he raised a hand warningly to stop her; in only an instant did she realize what he wanted her to do, and she turned around, making to sit on his lap. One hand came down to his cock, lining it up with her pussy, and she moaned eagerly as she sank onto it, taking it as deep as it would go.

A pair of hands came around her, and she gasped as Michael grabbed her tits from behind. "Same terms as yesterday," he informed her. "You do the moving. Cum as much as you want, but you'd better not stop until I cum. I just wanted to keep my hands busy this time."

Lovrina moaned as he kneaded her breasts, working them to pleasure her. Eagerly, she started to lift herself up, rising up his cock until it was about to slip out before pushing herself back down onto him. Michael grunted his approval, his fingers moving to tease her nipples as she continued to move, rising and falling; the seated position made it a little more awkward, but the added pleasure he offered was worth it, and she started to speed up.

"So eager," Michael sighed. "You're happy to do this... aren't you? You love the feeling... of my cock inside you."

"Y-Yes," Lovrina moaned, bouncing wantonly on his shaft. "It's so... good..."

"How is it good?" Michael demanded. "Tell me."

Lovrina whimpered, feeling her orgasm fast approaching as she moved up and down his cock. "I-I don't..."

Michael's fingers tightened around her nipples, and Lovrina squealed as it pushed her over the edge; her pussy writhed around his shaft as the climax rocked her, her juices soaking his lap.

"Tell me what you love about it," Michael demanded again as she resumed her movements.

"Y-You make me... feel so good," Lovrina moaned, bouncing on him. "Y-Your cock... hits me in... all the right places..." She cried out as he pulled on her tits, releasing them briefly before resuming his ministrations. "And y-you make me... so hot... before we even begin..."

"Is that all?" Michael seemed short of breath, his own orgasm getting near.

The anticipation had Lovrina shaking. "N-No... Your cum... There's always... so much... It leaves me... so full..." She was trying to fight back her orgasm, but it was a losing battle. "And it tastes... so good...!"

Michael made a sound that was half-chuckle, half-groan. "You want it?"

"Yesss..." Lovrina pleaded. "Give it... to me... Please... I... I'm-! _Ahh!_ "

She screamed as her orgasm hit, and Michael's hands left her tits, seizing her hips to slam her down on his cock, simultaneously thrusting up into her. As her pussy gushed around his shaft, he released his load as deep as he could, his cum once again flooding her and refusing to stop when she was full. One hand subconsciously came up to her stomach, feeling as it bloated with his spunk, his climax making her heavy even as some of it leaked out onto his lap.

When he had finished filling her, Michael lifted her off his cock, moving her forward so that she would fall to the floor. Then, as she knelt there, seeping with cum, he stepped around her; her face was level with his cock, and she could see the mess of their climax painting his crotch.

"Now... clean me up."

The thought of objecting never even crossed her mind; Lovrina leaned forward and began to lick the mess clean, tasting the mix of his cum and her juices. That wonderful taste pervaded her senses, and she was almost disappointed when he was clean, pulling away and panting with her tongue hanging out.

"Nicely done."

Michael made to depart, and Lovrina glanced down at her cum-swollen belly, the load seeping out of her pussy. One hand came down, cupping her fingers to collect as much as she could and bring it to her mouth; then the other reached down for a different purpose, fingering her leaking hole as she licked up her bounty, alternating when her hand was dry. She was nearly to climax when she realized that Michael wasn't making to leave, instead watching her with a smile on his face.

She threw her head back and screamed so loud, the entire HQ Lab must have shook as she came in front of him.


	7. Fall Further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skimpy author's notes? Yeah, this isn't the kind of fic where the author should ramble.

Dinner seemed to come unusually soon after lunch the next day - or at least it seemed at first. Lovrina was disappointed when she realized it wasn't Michael coming down, but Lily - and furthermore, that she didn't have a meal tray in her hands this time. "What's this about?"

"Nothing to worry about," Lily insisted. "Michael has something special in store for you, and wants me to make sure you're clean."

"But I..."

Lily set a gentle finger over the captive's lips, interrupting her. "You'll see what I mean."

Lovrina did indeed; she was left in desperate anticipation in the period between Lily making her way up and Michael coming down with dinner. The tray was covered this time, and he was holding something else in one hand; the reason for both became clear when Michael set the meal aside before he approached her.

"If you don't mind," he insisted, "I think I'd rather have you eat _after_ I'm done."

"...I don't mind," Lovrina said quietly.

A smirk appeared on Michael's face. "You're not asking me how I'm going to use you," he observed. "Not that it's all that ambiguous, after I had mom prepare you. Is it?"

"No," Lovrina admitted.

"Hands and knees."

Lovrina turned away from him, so that her ass faced him when she knelt down and put her hands on the floor; her pussy was already soaking wet, juices trailing down her legs and dripping onto the floor. Glancing back, she saw Michael raise what was in his hand - it was a squeeze-tube of some kind of lotion, and he poured a decent amount into his free hand before kneeling behind her. She gasped when his hand made contact, the cold sensation of the lotion catching her off-guard as he spread it across her ass, easing his fingers into her hole to lubricate it.

Once she was sufficiently slick, Michael moved his hand down, rubbing at her pussy and eliciting a moan. "Looking forward to it, are we?"

"Yes." Her hesitation at answering his questions had vanished.

With a chuckle, Michael moved forward, lining up his cock with her ass. "We'll see how long that lasts."

A loud yell emerged from Lovrina as he pushed inside, meeting much more resistance than her pussy. This was an entirely different kind of fullness; not only was she much tighter back there, but her body involuntarily fought against the penetration. Michael was grunting as he tried to push into her, only getting halfway before he decided to try a different tactic.

"Fuck..." He slowly began to withdraw, pulling back until just his head remained inside. "That's... new... So tight..." Lovrina moaned loudly as he began to push in again, getting a little deeper this time. "Ease up..."

"I'm... trying..." Lovrina's eyes were rolling back as he forced his way in, the experience being equal parts pain and pleasure even despite the lubrication. "I can't... relax it... any more..."

Michael groaned, seizing her hips. "First time... I guess," he warned as he pulled back again.

When he made to enter, he pulled Lovrina towards him, and she screamed as he managed to slam himself in to the hilt, his cock spearing her backdoor. The sensations pushed her to climax, leaving her squirting across the floor as he gave her a moment to adjust; Michael saw her reaction and laughed, short of breath from his own pleasure.

"Look at you," he observed. "All I did was get inside, and you're already cumming!"

He started to thrust before Lovrina could respond, earning another moan. "I-I'm sorr-rry," she forced out, her voice shaky as he ravaged her backdoor.

"You love it," Michael grunted, his thrusts gradually giving him leeway to speed up. "You fucking love it! Everything I do to you, you're getting off to it!"

"Yes!" Lovrina squealed, her tits swaying beneath her as Michael ravaged her. "I love it! Use me! Fuck me!"

He did just that, slamming his cock inside her as hard and fast as he could; Lovrina's moans and screams filled the basement, her second orgasm soon approaching. Michael made no effort to hold back his own climax, either; the position offered her no warning before she felt him slam into her, and his cum began to flood her ass, driving her over the edge and making her squirt again as her stomach swelled with his cum.

He pulled off as his climax was ending, letting the last few shots fire onto her back as he let her fall to the floor. Lovrina was left shaking, her tongue lolling out from the pleasure as Michael panted, trying to catch his breath; after a long moment, he got to his feet.

"I'm gonna clean up while you eat," he told her, and started towards the bathroom.

Once she had the strength, Lovrina pulled herself to the food tray, lifting off the cover. The heated aroma that struck her confirmed her suspicions - the cover had been to keep a warm meal from getting cold. She was about to dig in when she noticed the contraceptive sitting on the corner of the tray, and a realization struck her.

He'd postponed her protection.

She picked it up, tossing it back and chasing it with a mouthful of drink before she began eating; thoughts flooded her mind, and she couldn't decide whether they made her fearful or only turned her on further.

* * *

Lily didn't clean her again personally the next day, but she advise Lovrina to make sure she cleaned herself thoroughly. In anticipation, Lovrina did so; when Michael came down with dinner, he had her eat before deciding to use her. However, he also a small bag of something in one hand; Lovrina ate her meal and swallowed the birth control before asking, "How are you going to use me today?"

Chuckling, Michael set the bag down before picking up her tray. "Open this up and tell me what you see."

A confused Lovrina only pulled it close and opened it up - and when she saw its contents, she nearly orgasmed on the spot. It was full of dildos, vibrators, and other toys of varying size, shape, and make; there was also a familair bottle of lotion, and a few other utility items that she couldn't quite make out. She glanced up at him to find him looking back at her with a grin.

"T-Toys," she whimpered.

"That's right," Michael confirmed, turning away as he started to get undressed; Lovrina quickly stripped off her underwear in anticipation. "I'm going to use these on you. Probably not all of them, but I was indecisive on which."

Lovrina looked into the bag again, eager.

"However..." Michael stepped up to her. "You're not allowed to cum until I say."

A desperate moan emerged from Lovrina as she realized what he was going to do; with a snicker, Michael pushed her back, prompting her to lie down as he reached into the bag. From somewhere beneath the pile, he drew out a roll of scotch tape, as well as two small, vibrating beads. Lovrina knew what he was going to do before it happened; the beads were adhered them to her nipples, and he promptly turned them on to full vibration, earning a loud, prolonged moan as they began to stimulate her.

Michael didn't even wait for her to stop making noise as he reached into the bag again, drawing out the bottle of lotion and - after some contemplation - a sizeable plug. Shakily, but obediently, Lovrina turned over, propping herself up on her hands and knees; Michael began to to spread the lotion across her backside as he had yesterday, making sure she was thoroughly lubricated before lining up the plug and pushing it in.

Lovrina squealed as he sunk it into her; it was a very different experience from the penetration of his cock. The conical shape of the plug made the initial entry easier, but steadily met more resistance as it got broader; she could feel her ass straining around it as Michael pushed it in, forcing it wider to accept the toy. Then, of a sudden, it was in; the plug abruptly narrowed just before the base, causing a sudden jolt as it pushed in the last bit; her ass stubbornly closed around it, and Lovrina gave a loud scream. It was too much, the fullness of her ass combined with the vibrations on her nipples, and her climax hit with a vengeance, her pussy squirting across the floor without relent.

She fell to the floor, panting, trying to catch her breath - until Michael spoke behind her. "I thought I told you not to cum."

Whimpering, Lovrina made herself lift up enough to look back at him. "I-I'm sorry..."

His hand seized her hips, and he forcibly rolled her over; Lovrina knew what was happening as he parted her legs, setting his cock against her pussy. "Sorry's not enough this time."

She didn't have time to respond; he shoved his cock inside, earning a loud scream as he began to fuck her. There was no hesitation this time, no chance to adjust; the moment he was hilted inside her, he began to thrust in and out with a vengeance, pounding her hole without relent, interested only in his own climax. Yet it wasn't without pleasure for her - on the contrary, the pleasure was too much. Lovrina's eyes rolled back in her head, her mind clouding from the pleasure as he ravished her hole; her pussy was still sensitive from her climax, spasming around the invader as she twisted and writhed, simultating it from all angles.

"Oh, fuck..." Michael groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. "You know... how to... make it up... don't you? Oh, _fuck_..."

He slammed himself in to the hilt as his own orgasm arrived, and Lovrina screamed as he began to fill her with his cum. That now-familiar volume flooded her pussy, and she relished in the feeling of her stomach swelling, stretching to contain his climax even as some excess began to leak out around his cock. When it ended, Michael pulled out of her, panting down at her as she tried to recollect herself.

She'd yet to move before something else pushed into her pussy, and she gasped in shock as something else was shoved in there. When Lovrina looked up, she found him smirking down at her, and he promptly reprimanded, "we're not done yet."

The dildo he was using was of similar girth to his own shaft; as he pushed it inside her, Lovrina could feel that it had a ridged texture to it. Immediately she realized his intentions - he wanted to trap his load inside her. Once it was safely inside, she heard him hiss, "Clench," and immediately obeyed, tightening her pussy around the toy to keep it inside her as he released it.

"Sit up."

Lovrina pushed herself upright, and found herself level with his cock as Michael stood.

"Clean me."

With a quiet nod, she leaned forward, making to lick clean his thighs and shaft.

Once she was done, he chuckled, stepping back. "Since you like the taste of my cum so much," he observed, "I was going to finish off by having you suck me off. But you couldn't stop yourself, could you? I think we'll call it here for tonight." He nudged her stomach with his foot, earning a moan as his load sloshed inside her. "This better still be inside you when mom comes down with breakfast tomorrow. And these..." He reached down to rub her breasts. "...better still be here. I'll leave the tape in case it gives. The plug can come out if it needs to."

Whimpering, Lovrina nodded.

With a chuckle, Michael turned around, picking up the bag of toys; then, to her surprise, he seized her bra and panties as well. "And I don't think you need these anymore, do you?"

Lovrina moaned pitifully as he stepped away, getting himself dressed and picking up her food tray before making his way back upstairs.


	8. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last.

The toys hadn't been removed by the time breakfast arrived the next day (and the batteries on the vibrating beads stuck to her nipples had somehow lasted straight through the night). Once Lovrina had eaten, Lily gave her permission to remove them if she wished; Lovrina immediately made her way to the bathroom, and her moans could be heard all through the HQ Lab before Lily had gone back up.

To her surprise, Michael came down for _lunch_ , with another bag in his hands; when he set the tray down, Lovrina found the birth control waiting for her. Expectantly, she started to dig in, asking, "How are you going to use me today?"

Michael chuckled. "Eat up, first," he insisted.

Once she'd had enough, Lovrina swallowed the contraceptive and chased it with her drink; then Michael set the bag down before her. To her surprise, it contained a set of clothes; after a moment, she looked up at him and noticed he was wearing his Poké Balls. "What...?"

"We're going out," Michael insisted. "Get dressed."

Lovrina felt herself getting wet as she picked up the clothes; it consisted of a bright spaghetti-strap top and a dark skirt, though she noticed there were no undergarments. Once she was dressed, Michael picked up the tray and led her to the elevator, letting it read his facial scan to take them upstairs; the first floor was mostly empty where Michael led her to a PC sitting in the room across from the entrance.

"Why are you letting me have my Pokémon?" Lovrina asked, confused.

"You know what a Poké Spot is?" Michael asked as she access the Storage System. "They're places in Orre where wild Pokémon appear. Usually, I've gotta lure them out by setting down a snack and waiting, but the fact that it _works_ means that they're _there_ anyways."

He waited until she had logged out before stepping up to her. "And bleeding out from a Gligar attack is one of those things that should never be a turn-on."

Lovrina could feel herself getting wet as Michael led her outside; his scooter was waiting for them, and once he had mounted, she obediently climbed on behind him, putting her arms around him as he drove off. Their first destination seemed to be an oasis of some kind; there was a small, circular islet in the middle of a huge spring, surrounded by grass, bushes, and palm trees. There was also a small patch of grass in the middle, although the majority of the islet was sandy, making it almost resemble a Poké Ball in figure. 

Her arousal and trepidation immediately vanished, replaced with awe at this place; they were smack in the middle of Orre's arid region, and she hadn't expected such... lushness out here. "This place is beautiful."

"Isn't it, though?" Michael chuckled as he led her onto the islet. "There are three of these Poké Spots, but this one's definitely my favorite. There's plenty of sun, but the water means it's not _hot_ like it is in the desert. The plants give this place a nice smell, and it's more vibrant, but when the sun goes down, it still looks awesome off the sand. Plus, it's _soft_ here. A hard surface does a number on your body if you need to lie down... or kneel."

Realizing what he was saying, Lovrina felt her arousal returning.

Michael ran his hand through the tall grass, causing it to shift slightly and make some noise. When no wild Pokémon responded, he turned to her meaningfully; Lovrina obediently stepped up to him. At his prompting, she knelt down (the natural surface was indeed a bit nicer than a carpeted floor); Michael promptly shifted his pants, letting his cock spring free.

"Use your tits," he instructed.

With a nod, Lovrina reached up to the straps of her top, sliding them off her shoulders and then dragging it down to free her breasts. Without hesitation, she brought them forward, enveloping Michael's cock in her breasts and starting to work it up and down.

"Three places for us to visit," Michael proclaimed. "There still aren't a lot of trainers catching Pokémon in Orre, so we should have plenty of privacy. I'm going to use you at each Poké Spot. You obey me at one, and I'll treat you well at the next. Misbehave, and I won't be kind about it."

"O-Of course," Lovrina whimpered, continuing to work her tits around his cock.

Michael grunted as she changed up her motions, stimulating him at different angles. "That means no cumming until I say," he warned. "No taking your time with it, either. And you leave my load where it lands."

Lovrina was caught off-guard by that last one. "Wh-What..?"

"You heard me," Michael insisted. "You can clear your eyes if you need to see, but that's it. You're going to wear my cum until we get back to the HQ Lab."

The thought only turned Lovrina on more, and she began to work him harder, speeding up and applying more pressure with her tits. Michael was soon groaning, his legs parting slightly in an effort to keep his balance; it didn't take long before she felt his balls tense up against her breasts, and he began to cum. The first shot struck her forehead, and began to trail down her face as she moved her tits up his shaft; the second struck her chin, catching in the crook of her neck as she sandwiched the head of his cock between them. The remainder of his load fired between her breasts, the volume quickly filling her valley; by the time he finished, his cum was spilling over them, leaking down her torso.

Michael pulled his cock free, and Lovrina released her breasts, looking down at the mess. "That's... gonna stain my top," she realized.

"I guess it is," Michael observed. "Now clean me up."

Lovrina quickly licked up what was on his cock, savouring what she could of his spunk; once he was clean, he shoved it back into his pants and made his way back towards the scooter. Lovrina pulled her top back down, watching for a moment as the dampness of his cum spread across it, before joining him upon their ride; she made sure not to press against his back for fear of angering her as he began to ride off.

Their next destination was a bit more... Orre, in Lovrina's mind - a canyon-esque formation of cliffs in the southeast of the desert. Stones were scattered about like an uncleared dice game; Michael brought his scooter to a stop near a gap in the formation, where Lovrina could see a large overhang casting shade on the area. The two of them dismounted, and Michael led her inside, looking around for any wild Pokémon that were lingering.

The feeling beneath her feet briefly distracted Lovrina, and she glanced down. "Wait..." She kicked at the surface, finding it to be _layered_. "Sand... on stone?"

"Kinda weird, huh?" Michael mused. "There's a rocky surface, but it's under a thick layer of sand. If you stuck a shovel in it, you wouldn't quite bury the head, but it'd stick straight up if you left it there." He turned to her. "Not quite as comfy as the oasis... but still pretty soft."

Lovrina understood the instruction in short order; she followed Michael into the shade of the overhang, and without prompting, knelt down again when he turned to face her. Michael quickly freed his cock, revealing it was still erect as she lifted up her top - his earlier load was clinging to it, causing it to spread and seep as she tried to move it.

"Use your mouth this time," Michael instructed. "Don't spill a drop. And keep your hands away from your pussy."

With a nod, Lovrina leaned in, taking his cock into her mouth. Michael sighed his approval, leaning back against the canyon wall as she sunk down to the hilt, stimulating the underside with her tongue before pulling back to tease the head. One hand came up to work his balls as she bobbed, stimulating them gently; the other moved to the shaft of his cock, stroking him whenever she moved to the head and then moving aside when she took him back into her throat.

"Your technique... keeps improving," Michael praised breathily. "You enjoy it like this, don't you?"

Lovrina rose off his cock, continuing to stroke him as she replied. "Yes... I love the feeling of you in my mouth... in my throat... and I love the taste of your cum..."

Michael chuckled as she went back onto his cock, which quickly turned into a groan as she sped up her movements. "Fuck... So eager..." His hands went to her head. "If you like it that much..."

She moaned into his cock as he took control, thrusting into her mouth. His motions were much rougher than hers, pounding into her throat without relent; she continued to use her hands on his balls as he ravaged her, forcing the breath out of her and keeping her from drawing more. She was only starting to get lightheaded this time when she felt him tense up; to her shock, he only hilted himself for the first couple shots, letting them pour down her throat before pulling back to fill her mouth. Quickly, she swallowed as much as she could, not wanting to spill any and anger him; the taste consumed her senses for a moment as her stomach started to bulge, and his orgasm died down just as it was becoming too much for her to keep up with.

The last mouthful was kept in her mouth, cheeks bulging, and she moved it about with her tongue, savoring it as he pulled his cock free. Once her vision had cleared, she looked up to find him watching her expectantly; obediently, she closed her eyes and swallowed what was in her mouth, and only once it was empty did she open them again.

"Did you enjoy that?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Lovrina admitted eagerly. "I love it when you use my mouth."

With a chuckle, Michael shoved his cock back into his pants; Lovrina looked down at her still cum-stained body before pulling her top down, the swell of her stomach only increasing the pressure between the garment and the load that covered her. They made their way back to the scooter; this time, Lovrina couldn't keep herself from making contact with his back, although he didn't comment on it before driving off.

The last Poké Spot was a bit darker - a large cave not far from Mt. Battle. Michael led her inside, revealing it was rather expansive; remaining on ground level led them through a small tunnel and into a massive emptiness on multiple layers. A hole in the roof let the sunlight in, providing natural illumination.

"This place must be crawling with Zubat," Lovrina murmured.

"They're the ones that show up the most," Michael admitted. "But they still don't come unless lured, so we should be alone."

He pulled her to the edge of the cave; the next level up would still require a bit of climbing to get to, proving a rough, but solid, surface around the ground level. Once Lovrina had lifted up her top, Michael had her put her hands against the wall; then flipped up her skirt, letting his cock rest against her ass. Lovrina, who had been dripping wet since they left the HQ Lab, nearly came on the spot as he started to rub between her cheeks.

"You've been obedient today," he praised. "So I'm going to let you cum as much as you like. Which hole would you like me to use?"

"My pussy," Lovrina pleaded. "Please, fuck my pussy. I love the feeling of your cock inside me."

Michael chuckled, shifting himself to grind against her lower lips. "Do you like this more, or do you prefer when I use your mouth?"

"No," Lovrina confessed. "I love it when you fuck me. It's so much nicer to feel you cum in me and have it seep out. And I love the taste of your cum mixed with my pussy."

"That won't do," Michael reprimanded. "If I cum inside you, you need to hold it in you until we get back to the lab. Can you do that?" He made to spread her cheeks. "Or should I choose a tighter hole?"

"I'll do it," Lovrina insisted. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll keep it inside me- I won't spill a drop! Please, just fuck my pussy! Cum inside me! Use m _eeeeeee!_ "

Her last word became a cave-filling squeal as Michael shoved his cock into her, driving her to climax with penetration alone; her body spasmed, juices squirting out around his cock as he remained hilted inside her for a long moment. The moment her orgasm subsided, he started to thrust in and out of her, stimulating her further, leaving her eyes rolling back as he fucked her relentlessly.

"You'd better hold up to that," he warned, slamming into her with as much force as he could muster. "You think you can handle it? Think you can keep my cum inside you, you little slut?!"

"Yes!" Lovrina screamed, rocking back against him. "I'm your slut! I'll do whatever you say! Fuck me, use me, fill me with everything you have! I'm yoooo _uuuuurrs!_ "

She came again in short order, her pussy writhing violently around his shaft; Michael, having cum twice in a short time, couldn't hold back his third one, slamming into her and releasing his load. Lovrina moaned in abundant pleasure as she felt him fill him, causing her already cum-heavy belly to swell further; the moment her orgasm ended, she clenched around his cock, not daring to let a single drop escape.

Michael pulled himself free once his orgasm ended, and watched with some amusement as her pussy closed up; she promptly closed her legs, making every effort to keep herself from spilling any of his cum.

"Nicely done," he praised. "Now, let's go back."

He started out of the cave - and on shaky legs, Lovrina followed, vision still cloudy from the pleasure she had experienced.


	9. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we'll end it here.

Michael came down with lunch again the next day. Lovrina - who had fingered herself to climax three times after their excursion yesterday, and another three times since breakfast - eagerly approached as he set down the tray; expecting a similar outing to yesterday, she started to dig in and was halfway through the meal before she noticed something missing.

"There's... no birth control," she realized.

"No," Michael admitted, "there's not."

Lovrina felt herself getting wet again as she the utensils aside. "Does that mean you want me to use my mouth?" she asked. "Or do you want to fuck my ass again? Maybe you just want to cover me with cum and leave me-"

"We've done it."

The interruption confused Lovrina. "What?"

"We were purifying the last few Shadow Pokémon that I had Snagged," Michael explained. "All nine sets of the Purification Chamber were at maximum tempo. I got into the habit of removing a Pokémon that was done and putting the next Shadow Pokémon in - and when everyone else was healed, I put Lugia in, just out of habit. You know what happened?"

"You don't mean...?"

Michael nodded with a smile. "It's purified. I expected it to be a slow process. When even the Chamber didn't change how tightly closed its heart was, I thought it was never gonna happen. But when it was surrounded by so many healthy Pokémon, Lugia's heart opened in an instant." He shook his head. "I told you I was going to use you for every day Lugia suffered. And now, it's suffering has ended."

As the realization sunk in, Lovrina let her gaze fall to the tray before her.

"You've served your sentence," Michael proclaimed. "I won't use you anymore." Seeing that she was finished eating, he made to pick up her tray.

His hand was halted in mid-descent when Lovrina grabbed him by the wrist. A confused Michael watched as Lovrina slowly looked up to him.

"...What if I want you to use me?"

"What-? Woah!" Michael didn't have the chance to ask more than that before she pulled at his arm, and only some very hasty steps stopped him from kicking the remnants of her meal across the basement.

Lovrina pulled him on top of her, pinning herself beneath him; her legs curled around him, pushing him against her naked form as she started to grind against his crotch. "You don't have to stop," she insisted. "I don't want you to stop. I want you to use me." Her hands went down to his shirt, dragging it up as she tried to work his pants down with her legs. "Fuck my holes however you like, drag me across Orre for your pleasure, fill me with your cum or cover me in it - whatever you want! I'm your slut! I want you to use me every day, forever! Please, Michael-!"

His cock was just starting to come free when he moved; his hands grabbed at her upper arms, pinning them to the ground as he managed to pull back too far for her to wrap her legs around him. He was left propping himself up above her, and her attention fell to his newly-freed shaft; the smell of her arousal was filling the space between them.

"You want this?" he demanded.

Looking back up to him, Lovrina nodded. "I'm yours," she insisted. "Your slut. Your toy. You can do whatever you want with me. Keep me down here forever, tie me up in one of those Poké Spots for easy use, take me to Gateon Port and show me off as your girlfriend - just don't stop fucking me every day. Please."

"There's no birth control," Michael reminded her.

Lovrina could only feel herself getting wetter. "...I don't care. Fuck me without it."

Michael started. "You what?"

"All I want is your cock," Lovrina insisted. "Fuck me however you want. If you don't want to risk it, then fuck my mouth, or my ass, or my tits. But..." She spread her legs to show off her dripping pussy. "...I don't care if you want to fuck my pussy."

That was too much for Michael to resist. His hands lifted off her arms, and he reached for his pants to properly pull them off; as soon as they were around his knees, Lovrina grabbed at his shirt, helping to pull it off as she shimmied his legs free. Then, once he was as naked as she was, he lowered himself towards her, grinding his cock against her wetness for just a moment before pulling back and shoving it inside.

Lovrina screamed in pleasure as he pushed into her, convulsing with climax by the time he was in to the hilt. This time there was no patience from him; he immediately began thrusting, fucking her straight through her orgasm even as she squirted around his shaft, his hands moving to play with her tits.

"You really are a slut," Michael observed as she stopped climaxing around him. "Asking for me to fuck you even unprotected. You want my cock that badly? You want me to keep using you _that_ badly?"

"Yes!" Lovrina confirmed. "I love it! Your cock feels so good! You cum tastes so good! Fuck me harder! Keep using me! Fill me with your cum!"

"You don't even care about what's going to happen when I do!" Michael accused, pounding her as hard as he could, his hands working her tits roughly. "You just want to be used! To get fucked! You don't even care if you get pregnant!?" Lovrina shook his head, and he scoffed. "Or is it that you actually want it!? You _want_ me to make you pregnant?! You _want_ to carry my child!?"

"I want it!" Lovrina agreed. "I want you to do it! I want you to put your children in me! Fuck me, Michael! Make me pregnant! Knock me up! _Pleeeeeaaaasse!_ "

Michael yelled as his orgasm hit, slamming it into her pussy and releasing his load. Lovrina screamed as she felt his load fill her, her pussy clenching around his cock; a hand resting upon her stomach to feel it swell with his seed, bloating to contain his load.

It had only just subsided when Michael started to pull out - and then, abruptly, it went back in, and Lovrina's scream died on the way out as he started to fuck her pussy again.

"Look at that," Michael demanded. "You look like you're pregnant already. All that cum inside you? I'm going to fill you with loads like that every day - breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'm gonna take you to Pyrite Town, Phenac City, Agate Village, Gateon Port, and whenever someone asks me who you are, I'm gonna tell them you're my girlfriend, Lovrina!"

The thought of being shown off to everyone only turned Lovrina on more, and she opened her mouth in a breathless squeal as she came again, her pussy's convulsions causing some of his cum to be pushed out around his shaft.

"I'm gonna bend you over behind buildings, make you kneel behind shelves in the Poké Marts, get rooms at the hotels in every city, and cum inside your holes so that you walk around full of my loads. I'm gonna fuck you up against the stone in Relic Forest, and fill you with my cum hoping Celebi itself makes sure you conceive!"

"Yes!" Lovrina pleaded. "I want it! Put your baby in me! Fill me until I look pregnant, every day until I _am_ pregnant! Knock me up, Michael! _Knock me up! I love yoooouuuuu!_ "

Her voice faltered in mid-cry as her third orgasm rocked her body, and Michael hilted himself inside her again to release another load. Her stomach bulged further, enough to push Michael up slightly, and Lovrina was left gasping for air as she swelled until she looked like she was about to give birth to twins.

Michael panted, pulling out and lying himself down beside her; his cum began to leak from her pussy as they both lay there, trying to catch their breath.

"...Did you say you love me?"

Lovrina turned to him. "Huh?" Then, with a brief giggle. "If I'm gonna be your girlfriend from now on, there oughta be something, right?"

Michal chuckled. "Here I thought you just loved me fucking you."

"I do," Lovrina insisted. "I love it when you fuck me, I love the feel of your cock and the taste of your cum. But... I also love how you fight, even when nobody thinks you can pull it off. I love how you went out of your way to try everything, even when I told you it was impossible." She smiled. "If you just want me to be your sex slave, someone you can fuck every day non-stop... I'm happy with that. But if you want something more-"

She was cut off when Michael leaned in, catching her in a surprise kiss that caught her off-guard. Moaning into it, she strove to return it in the brief moment before he pulled away.

"I'm not gonna say no."

With a smile, Lovrina glanced down at her cum-heavy belly. Michael got to his feet, and Lovrina tried to do the same - but her legs hadn't regained their strength left, and she was left sitting there, moaning as his cum tried to flow out of her.

"A bit too much?" Michael asked.

"No," Lovrina insisted. "I love it."

She glanced up at Michael and saw his cock was still hard; while she waited for her body to recover, she took him in hand, and Michael groaned as she took him into her mouth.


End file.
